Ripples Of Luck And Misfortune
The third story in the Happy Endings Only Happen In Fairytales. It'll be about the triplets, Kira, and some other stuff. The POV will change but it'll always be one of the triplets. I never knew my crazy idea would come this far. TATN / Thalia! 05:36, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Chapter One. Keenan's POV. The sun was shining, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, and I was on my way to my first day at middle school. Yes. My first day of sixth grade. I could hardly wait. I was very, very sociable as you can probably tell. I was very unlike Robyn who was... caged and alone all the time. Whatever. That was her problem. Kira walked behind Riley and I, whispering with Robyn. "Dude, what do you think they're talking about?" I whispered to my brother. He shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe... guys?" "I guess. But I have a feeling not." "Let it go, Keenan." I turned away and focused on walking again. It was kind of hard when I saw a really pretty blonde girl heading towards the middle school. Score! Kira turned, heading for the elementary school which was about two blocks away. If you can't tell, I was a bit taken with pretty-blonde-girl. How old was she and what was her name? I went up to her, falling into step next to her. "Hey. You're going to the middle school over there?" I asked. "Yeah. Who are you? You look familiar." She said. I noticed what pretty hazel eyes she had. "I've never seen you before. You're pretty." She blushed. "Thanks. I'm Dakota." "Keenan. I like your name." "Thanks. You have a pretty awesome name too." We talked for a while and I heard Robyn and Riley giggling behind me. I turned and glared at them. Dakota was pretty, man. I can't help it if I'm related to my father. By the way, my father's a rapist. But I wasn't going to tell her that. She'd be scared of me for years. When we got to school she said she was new and asked me for help. Same age as me. Score! I told her I was new as well so we were pretty much awkward together. I didn't see her for the rest of the day, but I got her phone number! Chapter Two. Riley's POV. Keenan was acting all happy about getting a girl's phone number. Great. Now you can spend hours on the phone, getting up the guts to ask her out. And I wouldn't get the phone at all. Nor would Robyn. Keenan is a but of a romancer. He's had five girlfriends in the last year. Me? I'd had one. But she dumped me last week. She'd been a bit of a b*tch. I kind of felt bad for Robyn. She'd never had anything close to a romantic relationship. She'd never tried. I was starting to wonder what was up with her. Maybe she didn't think any of the guys were cute. Maybe she didn't like guys. Wait... Hold the phone. Is my twin sister a lesbian? "Oh, gods, I can't wait to see Kota again." Keenan sighed as we walked home. "Yeah. She's nice and all." "Nice?! She's hot!" I walked a little faster. We were brothers, we're supposed to do this. For hours after school I listened to my brother drone on and on with Dakota. Typical. He always claimed to be in love with them, dated them, and broke up with them a little while later. He was a lot like dad, in a few ways. He was a player. Thank the gods he wasn't a rapist. Finally I heard the words from my brother to that blonde bimbo. He asked her out. I heard a squeal on the other end. I rolled my eyes and continued trying to read 'The Last Duchess'. It was about the Romanov family murder in 1918. You know, the last Tsar of Russia? Yeah, and this little peasant girl finally stays with them after a while. It was a really good book. I liked it. Even though it taking me a really long time to read it. Stupid f*cking dyslexia. My brother finally hung up and started dancing around the room. Freak. He was incredibly happy. I couldn't help noticing Robyn looking depressed in her corner of the room. Chapter Three. Robyn's POV. I was super upset at the moment. As I played games on my iTouch, my brother asked out the prettiest girl in sixth grade. I'm about to admit something I hadn't even told my greatest friend in the world. I was a lesbian. Finally! I can't help staying in the closet any more. I frowned and went back to playing games. The next day was better, smoother. I knew something was up when I walked in and some chick was talking to dad. She was about my age and had caramel hair. She was pretty. Her eyes were... silver? Artemis. She turned to me and smiled. "Hello, my dear Robyn. Would you like to join the Hunters of Artemis?" She asked. I wrinkled my nose. "Uhhh... why?" I asked. "Well, you'd have to give up the company of men. But you'd be immortal." "Yeah sure." My father gaped at me. Artemis made me say some weird pledge to her. It was easy. I felt stronger. Finally. No more being teased, no more having to tell anyone I was a lesbian. Life was suddenly better. As soon as Mum found out, though, she freaked. She said that this was something that took deep thought, not ten seconds of contemplation. I told her that this was my decision, and that I wanted a better life. "Why do you want this? Men are amazing!" Mum screamed. I faltered. "Mum... I want this because men don't interest me. In the slightest." "What do you mean?" "I like women." My mother nearly dropped dead. It felt good to be out of the closet. Category:Original Character Category:Drama Category:Friendship Category:Thinkaboutthisname